megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Izanagi
Izanagi is a demon in the series. History Izanagi (伊弉諾) is a Japanese creation deity born of the seven divine generations in Japanese mythology. He is also referred to in various chronicles such as the Kojiki and Nihon Shiki as Izanagi-no-mikoto (伊弉諾尊), the "male-who-invites". He and Izanami created many of the islands and deities of Japan. When Izanami died, Izanagi tried to retrieve her from the underworld, but failed. He mistakenly looks at her while she's in a rotting, monstrous state in the underworld, which shames her. She attempts to kill him, and swears to kill a thousand of his men a day. Izanagi claims that he will make sure that a thousand and five hundred will be born each day. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' *''Megami Tensei II: Minor Character *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Minor Character *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Secret Cameo *Persona 4'' / Golden: Fool Arcana **''Persona 4 (Manga)'' **''Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Lord of Vermillion Re: 2: Cameo Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei The protagonist, Akemi Nakajima, is the reincarnation of Izanagi. After being tricked into summoning Loki, he begins to experience visions of his previous life as Izanagi. He later teams up with Yumiko Shirasagi, who is the reincarnation of Izanami, to defeat Loki. ''Megami Tensei II'' Izanagi first appears in Asmodeus' Cave after the hero defeats the demon lord. Later, after Izanami is revived and the Palace Ring is obtained, Izanagi will teleport him from Frontier Island to Lucifer's Temple. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' If the Demi-fiend manages to achieve a qualifying Press Turn count on all the Burial Chambers in the Labyrinth of Amala, then he will be awarded an extra Turn Press by Izanagi and Izanami during a second playthrough. This is accomplished by meeting with Cerberus in the first Burial Chamber of the First Kalpa and following him to the secret Tomb of Yomi in the 666th basement of the Labyrinth. They will mention how they had waited for a strong person such as the Demi-fiend to appear so that they could entrust them with their power. Before leaving, they ask him to pursue the path of creation and mention how their powers were lost due to the destruction of the old world. They mention that both Izanami and himself were the creators of the old world. ''Persona 4'' In Persona 4, Izanagi is the protagonist's initial Persona. When the protagonist first encounters the Shadows, Izanagi's voice prompts him to awaken to the power within. The protagonist then mutters the word "Persona" and summons forth Izanagi. In the events of the Normal Ending, Tohru Adachi is capable of invoking a bloodied, more malevolent form of Izanagi, called Magatsu-Izanagi. While the Investigation Team is surprised at the similarity of Adachi's Persona to that of the protagonist, the events of the True Ending reveals that the protagonist, Adachi and Namatame actually "received" their Personas from the Moel Gas Station Attendant, whose true identity is revealed to be Izanami. According to Izanami herself, she gave the Persona of Izanagi to three outsiders who represent Hope, Despair, and Emptiness. The protagonist represented Hope and thus his Izanagi is 'pure'. Adachi represented Emptiness, and as he refused to see the truth and gave into murderous corruption his version of Izanagi became tainted and malevolent as well. Namatame, presumably, would also receive another version of Izanagi, which represented Despair, reflecting his desperate idea of "saving" people from the murders by throwing them in the Midnight Channel, although his Izanagi is never shown in the game. During the True Ending's final sequences, in the protagonist's final confrontation with Izanami-no-Okami, he gathers the strength of the heart accumulated by his Social Links and forms The World Arcana, transforming Izanagi into his true, standalone form and most likely the protagonist's true Persona — Izanagi-no-Okami. The Persona easily dispatched Izanami-no-Okami with his 'Myriad Truths' skill. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Izanagi returns as Yu Narukami's Persona. He, along with Caesar and Thanatos, are the only Personas who can use Zio spells, though Take-Mikazuchi can also use Electricity skills, none of them are Zio spells. However, like Aigis and Athena, Yu is limited to Izanagi and cannot change Personas during fights, save for his Instant Kill. ''Arena Ultimax'' Izanagi merges with Magatsu-Izanagi to become a giant sword in P4 Story mode, which is used to strike down the Malevolent Entity. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' Izanagi can use a guitar as his instrument during dances. ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) Izanagi is a level 99 Battle Net opponent in Red Book. He uses his children Tsukuyomi, Susano-o, and Amaterasu as his personal demons. He awards Mirai Kaname with Amaterasu after being defeated. ''Lord of Vermilion Re: 2 Izanagi appears alongside Pallas Athena, Thanatos and Messiah as one of the Personas featured in Lord of Vermillion Re: 2, once again serving as Yu's Persona, using Ziodyne as his skill. Stats ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Megami Tensei Characters Category:Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Personas